An Octavia By A Musical Dubstep
by Ben the Chameleon
Summary: Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Two of the most popular musicians in Equestria who most of the time do their gigs separately. However, when Octavia gets an offering for a show to honor Princess Luna on her birthday, she has no idea who she has for her musical partner... Even if it comes from one who makes music without strings.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

The hauntingly beautiful sounds of a cello could be heard throughout Ponyville this morning. It was so beautiful that it caused anypony within hearing distance to stop and enjoy the music as long as they could.

If one could look inside the house where it was coming from, they would have been able to see the one playing it. However, the cello player could not be seen no matter how hard anypony tried to locate the source.

The cello's player was a light gray earth pony who had a violet treble clef cutie mark who went by the name Octavia. She mainly practiced in the silence whenever she could that wasn't interrupted by violent electronic noises coming from the basement (at least she thought they were violent).

The other pony, the one responsible for the electronic music was none other than Vinyl Scratch, one of Equestria's most popular DJs. Her main music was far on the other end of the spectrum compared to Octavia's fanciful taste in classical music.

Suddenly, the front doorbell rang, scaring Octavia and causing her to make a harmful hiss on the cello as the wrong part of the bow met the strings. A little annoyed, she marched down to the door and opened it, almost scaring the wits out the mailpony who had just raised his hoof to knock on the door.

"Yes?" Octavia asked.

"You're miss Octavia?"

"I am."

"Then I have something for you." the mailpony rummaged around his saddlebags as he found what he was looking for. "Here."

He handed Octavia a letter all decked out in royal script, almost as if whoever in Equestria's royalty managed to scribble all over the poor parchment with no thought of grabbing a fresh sheet of paper.

However, Octavia could make out what was recently added on to the paper:

Dear Miss Octavia,

As you know my sister's birthday is coming up soon and I feel it should be your personal honor if you want to preform the music for the party. Your beautiful musical pieces should be the perfect way to help Luna celebrate a joyous occasion. If you accept, please let me know in pony as soon as possible.

Yours truly,

Princess Celestia

Octavia frowned for a moment. While she did know that she had the ability to play the cello in an enticing way, there was no mention of the other members of her group. Just the cello may become boring if anypony kept listening to it for a really long time.

She looked up from the paper to say something to the mailpony, but he was already long gone. The only noises Octavia could hear were the birds chirping up in the trees and a few fillies and colts out playing in the grass.

Sighing, Octavia went back inside and picked up her cello bow again and began practicing a song to fit the occasion. Princess Luna's birthday wasn't until a few days later, so Octavia figured she had a lot of time to think this through.

Then again, Princess Celestia would be wanting a reply as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

Octavia placed the cello bow down on her bed, setting a new record for her practicing that wasn't interrupted by the sound of overpowering wubs that sometimes sought to bring the house down to its very core.

It wasn't really that Octavia had a very short tolerance towards Vinyl's music, it was just that Vinyl kept blasting her music on without a care in Equestria. It took all of Octavia's self control not to just reach out and strangle Vinyl with some cello strings.

Octavia's stomach growled, making her realize that she hadn't even gotten breakfast this morning. She began to head downstairs to grab some food when a small sound drew her attention.

If anypony wasn't listening very carefully, they might have missed it entirely, but Octavia's finely trained ears managed to detect it almost naturally.

"...and Luna will want..."

Octavia paused, trying to figure out what that was about. She knew undoubtedly that was Vinyl's voice.

"...a little bit of this...maybe some of this..."

Octavia frowned. As curious as she was, the noises were coming from Vinyl's room, a room Octavia dared not to enter because she was afraid that Vinyl's dubstep would blast out her eardrums.

Sighing, she continued her trek to the kitchen. "Maybe Vinyl will explain what this is all about." she thought as she rummaged through the pantry in hopes of discovering actual good food. Vinyl had done the grocery shopping last, and came home with saddlebag loads of food that Octavia vowed she wouldn't touch.

She finally did manage to find some cereal, poured herself a bowl, and began eating. It took her a few minutes to finish her breakfast and Vinyl still hadn't come out of her room yet. Odd, considering how Vinyl would want to be the first one to eat.

Shaking her head, Octavia went back upstairs, groomed herself, brushed her teeth, grab her cello, bow, and some pieces of paper that had the perfect composition for Luna's birthday and started to leave.

"Vinyl! I'm heading out!" Octavia exclaimed.

"OK, Tavi!" Vinyl replied.

Making sure she closed the door behind her, Octavia set out for the Ponyville train station, determined to let Princess Celestia hear her beautiful performance for Luna's birthday.


End file.
